


Of Wings and Games

by NoxArkana



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Except Raz, He still has issues and who could blame him, Light Dom/sub, Light size difference kink, M/M, PWP, Post-Defiance, Threesome - M/M/M, Wingfic, all is well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxArkana/pseuds/NoxArkana
Summary: Raziel's tension boils over. Janos decides to tend to him. Vorador is very open to the idea.
Relationships: Janos Audron/Raziel/Vorador
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Of Wings and Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaruJoker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruJoker/gifts).



Raziel slammed the door, a guttural growl trapped behind his sharp fangs. He ignored Zephon's yelp and Rahab's voice calling his name, acutely aware of how silent the two victims of his wrath were.

  
Maybe that was his greatest frustration. The damn _silence_. Millennia had passed, he'd killed them all and brought them back again and still that unspeakable pain was buried in his bones, stopping his wings from even properly _unfurling_.

  
And Turel and Dumah seemed to have taken a bloody _oath of silence_ , as far as he was concerned.

  
It didn't help that every single time they opened their mouth, he wanted to break their jaw.

  
Not that _that_ had helped, either.

  
_Damn you, Kain._

  
He really, really wanted to slam his Sire's head against a wall.

  
As if _that_ had made any difference.

As if, as if, as if.

  
The tension coiled in his newly-whole gut burned with an intensity that he'd never thought possible -hot one moment, cold the next, pounding in his ears wih the rush of his blood and always, _always_ a hair's breadth from _snapping_.

  
It was just a chair.

  
A chair scraping on the floor of Vorador's hall.

  
Raziel shouldered past the servants with a snarl, needing _out out_ _out_ , shaking with barely contained fury -boiling hot anger aimed at nothing, because what could they offer him, really, that they hadn't immolated already?

  
_It had just been a bloody chair_.

  
Raziel thought he had forgiven them.

  
Wrong. Now that he had gotten everything that he'd professed to want, too.

  
Trembling finely, he sat on the edge of the fountain in the backyard, dangerously close to the acidic water that, not so long ago, would have been unable to mar his skin. The thought sent another frisson of anger down his spine.

  
_I have given it up, haven't I? And for what, pray tell?_

  
For _Rahab_ , of all people- slimy bastard of a man- slimy bastard who had _tried to stop him from_ -

  
Raziel snarled loud enough to scare the few incautious servants who still dared roam the backyard, sending them scuttling away like terrified pups.

  
In the past, Kain had always been able to calm him when Raziel was like this -exhaust him enough through incessant sword drills that Raziel would not even be able to really move after, bones turned to water through sheer fatigue.

  
Kain would not even _dare_ get close to him now. He acted as if Raziel were spun of glass -tiptoeing around him, lest he break his fledgling beyond repair. It was maddening.

  
Raziel was not so far removed from himself not to recognize -or admit- that he missed _before_ fiercely. It was not _fair_ , that his own mind would play tricks on him now, after everything was said and done, after he'd clawed his brothers' souls back from the gaping maw of the Elder God, after they had fought tooth and nail to be freed from the Reaver, after Janos and Vorador and Kain had exhausted themselves to bring them back, _now that normalcy was again within his grasp_.

  
Curled on the edge of the fountain, his head in his hands, still shaking finely, was how Janos found Raziel.

  
The Ancient sat next to him, silent and radiating warmth, great black wings dwarfing Raziel's whole frame and hands neatly folded in his lap.

  
The silence lasted a long time.

  
«I know what you are going to say, Janos,» sighed Raziel eventually. He still hadn't looked up, his head still clutched in his talons.

  
«Hm. Last time I checked, you couldn't yet get past my mind-walls, dear boy.»

  
Raziel exhaled harshly through his nose. «Did you come here just to rile me up further?»

  
Janos did not answer and Raziel growled, guilt coiling around his chest like a cold vice. He extended a thread of consciousness -enough for that guilt to be communicated, enough for Janos to brush it with his own ancient mind to let _warmth_ and _I know_ pass through.

  
«I don't know what is happening to me,» Raziel said, voice almost too quiet to be heard. «I thought I'd buried it -all this... this resentment. I took everything they had to give.»

  
Janos nodded, his wings subtly shifting with the movement. «Emotions are often irrational. It is one thing to forgive someone on your deathbed, Raziel, and quite another to live with them afterwards. The betrayal you are trying to put behind you is no small slight.»

  
The pale vampire nodded, an almost imperceptible gesture. Tension was leaving his body in waves, the sickly warm smell of ancient pain replacing it, acrid with mingled fear and guilt.

  
«They paid their price, Janos. I took everything -their home, their Clans, their lives and their souls. I... I took pride in the fact that, as Kain's first lieutenant, I was _just_. I was cruel and harsh, but once a debt was paid, it was _paid_. It is not right for me to... to...»

  
His voice died in his throat, blocked by a tight painful knot, and suddenly Raziel realized that, absurdly, he was on the verge of tears. He swallowed them back, angry at himself for this pathetic show of weakness, even though he knew Janos would never judge him -not for this, probably not for anything.

  
The Ancient sighed and Raziel glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. Janos was not looking at him and his hair, longer now, fell on his forehead.

  
«I believe,» murmured Janos, «that you might benefit from a... pause, of sorts. A time to reconnect with yourself, remember exactly why you gave up so much to have your brothers back.»

  
Raziel snorted. «As if I could, now-»

  
«What is stopping you?»

  
Janos was looking at him now, curiosity glimmering in his ancient eyes. Raziel opened his mouth to answer, only to realize he had no words to give.  
  
 _No words that I want to admit to myself_.  
 _Weak. Weak. Weak.  
_  
But oh, this was Janos after all, whose gentle demeanor could pull in almost anyone. Kain -and Raziel himself, once- would have scoffed at it, called it _tame_ and _weak_ and _unworthy_. He knew now what strength one needed to remain kind in a world that wanted to snuff it out like a candle.  
  
Becoming a walking blue corpse had humbled him.  
  
 _I suppose it could have that effect on a person.  
_  
«I don't think I can leave now» Raziel whispered. «I... it would not do much good, I think. I am still torn between wanting to punch them all and being unsure they are actually alive and not just figments of my imagination. I do not wish to leave before I am sure of it.»  
  
 _Of you, too, living and breathing.  
_  
It was irrational and probably idiotic, but Janos only nodded in understanding. The dying light of day played on the sharp angles of his face, cast his eyes in shadow that made them almost glow. He was beautiful, and Raziel _wanted_.  
  
From the moment he'd seen the Ancient, Raziel had wanted him -the part of him that desired Janos had been muted, once, drowned in self-disgust, but now that Raziel was whole, flesh grown back to its ancient glory...   
  
The idea of a... _pause_ of sorts was inviting, although not of the kind that Janos was thinking about at the moment. But it was not like an invitation on Raziel's part would be unwelcome, he thought- Janos had never outwardly expressed any desire regarding Raziel, but the muted smell of lust that at times spiked in the Ancient had not gone unnoticed by the pale once-Messiah, not to mention that the affection Janos clearly felt for Raziel was most definitely not a secret. Raziel had never acted on it, but now he could not remember the many reasons why he hadn't -nor, if he were to be completely honest, did he terribly care.  
  
Except one, of course.  
  
They had lived together for centuries at some point, but even hadn't he known that, no one could have mistaken the familiarity between Janos and Vorador as platonic. Even on the off chance it had never turned physical, the sheer emotion when they looked at one another was unmistakable. Raziel had never thought that Vorador could look _soft_ , but there were no other words to describe the look that crossed the harsh planes of Vorador's heavy-horned head when he preened Janos' enormous wings.  
  
«You are going to seriously damage yourself, if you insist on caging them like this.»  
  
Raziel shot Janos a dark look. His wings, bound in bandages and held tight against his back, twitched beneath the shirt he was wearing.  
  
«I am not going to take any chances.»  
  
«Raziel...»  
  
The younger vampire stood with a snarl, baring thick fangs that were normally hidden behind dark severe lips.  
  
«Raziel, _please_.»  
  
That quiet plea made Raziel's will tremble for a moment, giving him pause. It was true that Janos would never harm him... but he'd believed the same of Kain, and look where that had gotten him.  
  
But this... this was _Janos_. Raziel had never even heard him raise his voice, despite Zephon giving him more than enough reason to. If the Ancient had had a violent bone in his body, it had been broken and realigned long ago.  
  
This uncertainty, this fear, it disgusted Raziel to a bone-deep level. He snarled to himself -he would not be ruled by his terrors; not now, not _ever_ , and most certainly not in front of the one whom he'd come to consider a second Sire.  
  
«What do you suggest?» he asked, more forcefully than he wanted to. He took a breath he did not need to calm himself, knowing that, had his heart still beaten, it would have been hammering in his chest.  
  
Janos smiled softly. «Would you allow me to help you?»  
  


«I don't know what that _means_.»  
  
«You have seen the way Vorador takes care of my wings, yes?»  
  
Those soft touches. The brutal talons, so gently raking through waxy black feathers, massaging the shuddering muscles beneath. Oh, Raziel had seen it -all by accident, stolen moments in a house full of _bad-tempered immature fledglings_ , as Vorador had eloquently put it- and he had felt as if he were intruding in deeply intimate moments... which, he now suspected, they were. It didn't particularly surprise him that Janos knew he'd seen.  
  
«I... I hadn't meant to intrude-»  
  
Janos interrupted him with a placating gesture of a hand. «I did not intend to reprimand you, Raziel -we were hardly locked in a private chamber. I only asked to know wheter you understood, at least in a general manner, what a preening session is.»  
  
«I... yes. Vaguely.»  
  
«Would you allow us to show you, in detail?»  
  
Something in Raziel's face must have given him away, because although the shift in expression had been minimal, Janos smiled a little, a quiet sadness descending around the crinkles of his mouth. «Vorador has become better than me over the centuries, I'm afraid. Taking care of one's own wings is almost impossible. But I will understand, should you decide against it.»  
  
And that was the problem, wasn't it? Raziel held no particular liking for the green-skinned elder, but he could not deny that the touch he'd bestowed upon Janos' wings had looked, for all its gentleness, very assured and firm. Raziel had found himself wondering how that would feel, having someone lavish so much adoring attention on the limbs that throbbed, restrained and uncomfortable, on his own back. He'd wanted it -maybe not from Vorador, exactly, but he'd wanted it.   
  
Raziel had never been good at denying himself the things he wanted.  
  
«When should we begin?»  
  
Janos' smile was a bright, beautiful thing.

*

Raziel was nervous as he knocked on the door of Vorador's private quarters. He'd been nervous ever since he'd agreed to meet both him and Janos there, a few hours prior. Now that he stood in front of it, the aura of tension around him was so thick it could have been cut with a knife.  
  
The door swung open even though no one had gotten up to get it, Janos clearly too comfortable too move and Vorador who couldn't be bothered to leave the spot he was occupying.   
  
«Well, are you going to stand on the threshold all night, whelp? Come in. And close the door behind you.»  
  
Janos huffed a quiet laugh. «Vorador, _behave_.»  
  
Raziel could practically hear Vorador's eyes roll even as he closed the door with a soft click. He fought the cold shiver that wanted to run down his back.  
  
Janos hummed gently from his spot on the floor, long legs crossed and wings splayed on the warm stone in front of the fireplace. Vorador was standing in front of a small ornate table, glass clinking in his large talons, and when he turned, Raziel saw he was holding a glass bottle of what looked like perfume. The bottle looked small in his hands and very fragile, but the elder's grip was balanced.  
  
Suddenly, the reality of the situation seemed to crash on Raziel's shoulders -that he stood in the vampire Vorador's private chambers, having accepted to let himself be.. stroked and massaged by said vampire, in the presence of the legendary Janos Audron. Let himself be vulnerable, let another have their hands -Raziel's eyes flicked to Vorador's talons- on his aching wings...  
  
Had Kain been in the vaguest vicinity, he would have had a bloody _stroke_.  
  
«Raziel?»  
  
Janos' voice was as warm as ever, if stained with a touch of uncertainty, and Raziel's gaze fixed on him with what he couldn't name as anything but desperate, reluctant want.  
  
«You can turn around and leave, youngling», came Vorador's rumbling voice. «It will not do you any favours in the long run, but no one is going to force you to do anything.»  
  
«Even so, I do strongly advise not to leave your wings unattended any longer. Had you been anything other than quasi-completely invulnerable, they would already be deformed beyond any chance of repair,» murmured Janos.  
  
Because he'd bound them so tightly that the bandages were digging into his flesh, and had ben for the past four months with almost no respite. Because he hadn't dared to open them except once, and the dizzying wave of clouding terror that had descended on him had been overwhelming.  
  
And now he planned to let Vorador - _Vorador_ , of all people- touch them, knowing without a doubt that he would most likely panic before the bandages had even come off completely.  
  
Vorador rolled his eyes, putting the bottle back down. «This is a waste of time, Janos.»  
  
«Vorador...»  
  
«He reeks of fear, what do you expect? He's not even ready to acknowledge the blasted things, let alone a full _grooming_ -»  
  
«Stop,» Raziel snarled, «talking as if I wasn't even in the same room.»  
  
Vorador sneered. «You haven't been doing much other than stand around like a pretty statue, hm?»  
  
Janos sighed, shoulders slumping, and Raziel hissed. He moved forward, and only then did he catch the amused glint in Vorador's eyes.   
  
Grumbling, Raziel made his way to the lavish divan near the fire and rigidly sat in front of the lazy flames. «What should I do?»  
  
«Divesting yourself of the shirt would be a good start, whelp.»  
  
Vorador' remark gained him a tired look from Janos, who had not moved from the spot he'd claimed as his own. The expanse of black feathers seemed immense, laid as it was on the floor of the room.   
  
Raziel wanted to run his hands down the soft down.  
  
Slowly, feeling strangely self conscious, Raziel unbuttoned the light linen shirt he was wearing and pulled it over his head -uncovering the bound wings trapped underneath. The barely-warm air of the room felt like a balm on the reddened skin of the delicate, strong limbs.  
  
«I must admit, you have a true knack for sabotaging yourself,» said Vorador. Raziel had not heard him move behind him and the resulting flinch colored his cheeks scarlet with embarrassment. He snarled.  
  
«I did not come here to be berated, Vorador.»  
  
Janos sighed and put a stop to the argument before it could begin. He stood, drawing his wings close to his shoulders. «Please, Raziel. Will you let me take the bandages off you?»  
  
Stiffly, feeling as if something inside him was breaking, Raziel nodded. Janos moved deliberately slowly, massive primaries dragging across the floor, and stood at last at Raziel's sculpted back, that pale expanse of skin bared to his gaze and touch. The smooth, soft leathery wings were held tight against Raziel's body, cruelly bound, as caged as if those bandages were chains digging into the flesh, deep enough to touch bone. Janos could not understand the reasons behind Raziel's treatment of those delicate limbs, but the Ancient, whose wings were his most prized of treasures, found himself hesitating as his horrified gaze fell across that inflamed skin.  
  
 _I am going to touch you, now, Raziel_ , he Whispered, his ancient mind blanketing the younger vampire's with a slow tide of calm and relaxation. Normally, Raziel would not have appreciated the invasion of his mind, as minor as this one was, but... in this instance, he could not help but be grateful to Janos for the way his muscles slowly started to loosen.  
  
The first touch on his wings made Raziel flinch violently, shuddering as if he'd been shot. Janos' hands paused, held still on the thick base of those throbbing limbs, giving him time to adjust to the barely-there touch. Raziel held himself rigidly, ready to snap at a moment's notice, but Janos' hands remained still and gentle, patiently waiting for him to calm anew.  
  
Gradually, Raziel relaxed under Janos' careful touch, reassured by the elder's presence despite the initial unease it had caused him. When Janos started removing the bandages, he started but little, and the discomfort was soon erased by the relief of his wings getting freed -the ache disappearing almost instantly as the deep grooves dug by the fabric healed. Raziel sighed, head tipping back slightly.  
  
«You're a fool, whelp,» grumbled Vorador. «Might as well just cut them off and be done with it. This slow torture is madness.»  
  
Janos inhaled sharply at those words. «You are the literal _worst_ , Vorador.»  
  
Raziel heard a soothing, rumbling purr. A moment later, Janos' hands left him.  
  
 _He's going to touch you now, Raziel_ , murmured Janos. _Should you need to stop, just say the word.  
_  
Raziel nodded, a small, hesitant motion. The subtle scent of chamomile perfumed the air.  
  
Vorador's hands were surprisingly warm.  
  
«I have been doing this for Janos for as long as I can remember,» came his deep, rich voice, pitched so low it was practically a purr against Raziel's flesh. «It is nigh impossible to groom one's own wings properly, and we have not had the pleasure of another winged being in millenia.»  
  
«My wings... are they... mmn. Are they much different from Janos' own?»  
  
The question came out slightly breathier than Raziel had wanted. Vorador's touch -slicked with the oil he would normally use on Janos- was firm and assured, even as it glided on the alien expanse of unfamiliar skin and bone. The elder gave a low thoughtful hum while Janos curled back on the rug, soaking up the warmth of the flames.   
  
«Aside from the obvious, the differences are remarkably few. A smaller, more compact frame, bulkier with muscle than Janos' own. I suppose they must be so, considering your bones are not hollow.»  
  
«Janos' bones are hollow?»  
  
Janos smiled, his eyes slitted like a lazy cat's. «My kind was far more delicate than yours is, Raziel. What you can make up for with sheer strength and power -your weight, for example, matched evenly by the muscle on your wings; the lack of a beating heart or the need to breathe-, we obviously could not. Much of our anatomy consisted in flight muscle. Had our bones added to that weight, the fatigue of taking to the sky would have killed us much faster than any sword or illness.»  
  
Janos' lilting voice had succeded in thoroughly distracting Raziel from what Vorador was doing. Gentle pressure at the base of his wings saw to that, jolting sensation down his spine and making him arch with a gasp.  
  
«What-»  
  
He could practically hear Vorador's grin. «My apologies», he said, not sounding sorry at all. «This, it seems, has remained the same throughout the centuries.»  
  
Raziel exhaled a shuddering breath, bending forward slightly to give Vorador more room, all unknowingly. «What was that?»  
  
«In your tongue, that is an air-foil,» murmured Janos. «It will allow you to... cup more or less air while flying, let you slow a brusque descent or gain speed while gliding.»  
  
«Normally, such a delicate part of the anatomy would be hidden by thick down. Your lack of feathers leaves the structure more exposed. This would normally lead me to believe that it was also far less sensitive, were you not shaking like a newborn fawn-»  
  
« _Vorador_.»  
  
Vorador exhaled through his nose, amused. «Open your wings for me, Raziel.»  
  
The younger vampire stiffened under the elder's capable hands, his jaw setting and fingers tightening on the frame of the divan. Vorador was touching the almost exact place that Kain had, so many years ago, and Raziel could not help the spike of panic that coursed in his veins and turned them to ice. But he wouldn't be ruled by old terrors, not in front of Janos and, more than anything, _not in front of Vorador_.  
  
Slowly Raziel unfurled his wings, feeling the joints, so long gone unused, pop and creak as the leathery, tanned membrane unfolded. The flames of the fire made it translucent, highlighting the veins underneath and erasing every shift in colour by casting it in shadow.  
  
Vorador wasted no time in continuing his ministrations. He ran thick talons down the bone connecting the main joint to Raziel's spine, felt the youngling  
  
 _(not so young anymore)  
_  
shudder finely under his palms before he carefully curled his fingers around the base. With a slow smile, Vorador brushed his thumbs over the base of Raziel's wings -applied a firm, kneading pressure.

  
«... Ah!»

  
_Janos-_

_  
Should we desist, Raziel?_

_  
_Janos' voice was as soft as ever, perfectly at ease, and Raziel found it calmed him despite the fact that virtually nothing had changed. Vorador's hands had stopped once more and the younger vampire suddenly understood something that, in hindsight, should have been obvious: that for all that Vorador appeared larger and more powerful, the one who was really pulling the strings was Janos; and Raziel abruptly felt as if this encounter was part of a greater scheme, a game that the two elders were silently playing and that he had unconsciously joined.

  
A game whose rules he had, perhaps, not understood entirely at first. Now that he had caught a glimpse of them, though... he found he didn't mind as much as he should have.

  
_It doesn't need to be anything more than this_ , Vorador rumbled in answer to his jagged thoughts, his voice more soothing than Raziel had thought it capable of being. _It's your move now._

_  
_He couldn't deny that what they were proposing held a certain appeal, and it wasn't as if he'd never thought about-

  
Well. Admittedly, more about Janos than Vorador, but the perspective sounded intriguing indeed.

  
«... please, continue» he whispered after a moment, fully grasping now just _what_ he was agreeing to, and Janos gave the subtlest of nods towards Vorador. Raziel would have found it amusing, how pliant Vorador seemed to become under Janos' gentle urging- however, thoughts beyond pure physicality soon vanished as Vorador resumed where he had left off.

  
«Why now, of all times?», he managed to ask, shuddering when the elder touched a particularly tense spot on his left wing. He heard Vorador give a soft 'tsk' and more slick substance was applied, the scent of chamomile stronger now.

  
«Must there be a reason?», asked Janos, a smile in his voice. «I wasn't exactly subtle, and neither were you, Raziel. For his part, Vorador has always been aesthetically minded... and you must be aware of how desperately beautiful you look.»

  
«Janos, do not feed his ego, it's big enough as is.»

  
The quiet amusement in Vorador's voice brought a smile to Raziel's lips and dissipated the last of his nervousness. He let his head tip back as Janos moved closer, soft azure hands cupping his face as carefully as he were touching a glass relic, and not one of the most powerful undying to ever walk the earth.

  
When Janos kissed him, it was tender, soft, more request than demand, and Raziel didn't expect the gentle pressure to awaken such primal _want_ in him. He grabbed the soft fabric of Janos' robe, pulling the Ancient down while simultaneously lifting himself up and to his knees. Behind him, he heard Vorador chuckle.

  
_Impatient whelp_ , murmured the elder, voice soft in Raziel's mind, and those large talons left his wings to run up his slender flank. The motion made Raziel shudder and he whimpered in Janos' mouth, shaking with barely suppressed desire.

  
«Tell us, Raziel... tell us what you want...»

  
Janos' words breached the fog of lust that had clouded the younger vampire's mind, and he growled softly, the sound fading to a quiet gasp when Vorador pinched his hardened nipples. Raziel trembled with the frisson of pleasure that coursed down his back and arched as his pants started quickly becoming uncomfortably tight.

  
«I want _everything_ », he growled, dragging Janos into another fierce kiss. «Both of you, everything you can give me-»

  
«Eager little thing, aren't you?», murmured the Ancient, and fisted a hand in Raziel's silky raven hair to tug his head aside and expose the pale column of his throat.

  
_Vorador... lower_.

  
Janos' Whisper had time to reach both vampires at once before Raziel hissed, wings flaring where they were trapped against Vorador's hard body. The feeling of Janos' teeth on the sensitive skin of his neck left him panting slightly, drunk on the Ancient's scent of incense and rain.

  
And then... _oh_.

  
Soon, Raziel had one palming at him through the soft leather of his breeches and the other ravaging his neck, their hands mapping his body and massaging the base of his wings, arching between the elders with tiny sounds that he would have stoppered up in any other situation. His hands fumbled with the laces on the front of Janos' robe, a growl of frustration escaping him when they didn't immediately yeld to his will. Janos chuckled and captured his mouth once more, catching his lower lip in a delicate bite.

  
«Perhaps a... ah, change of scenery is in order, yes?»

  
Raziel made a sound of protest -to stop kissing Janos to move to another room seemed a cruel, useless torment, but before he could voice his disapproval, he was being lifted in Vorador's arms as if he weighed absolutely nothing.

  
Vorador settled him firmly on his lap with a parting nip at Raziel's sensitive ear. The younger vampire felt the air shift around them and wound his legs around Vorador's hips, gasping when the motion brought them closer together and pressed his clothed erection into the elder's. Raziel wasted no time before claiming Vorador's mouth as well, the scent of ozone overpowering him for a moment before the dizzying feeling of teleportation surrounded them both. It lasted only a moment, then another as Janos appeared a moment after, and Raziel caught only a glimpse of the lavish, luxurious room Vorador had brought them in -his private quarters, Raziel guessed, judging from the rich burgundy silk that made up the bedding. He lost interest in the furniture soon enough as Vorador settled him on the soft duvet with the care Raziel was slowly starting to expect from him. Every last shred of patience fleeing, Raziel straightened up on his knees and made quick work of the buttons on Vorador's silk shirt.

  
«Eager, whelp?» murmured the elder, making him growl in mock indignation.

  
«Complaining, old man?»

  
Janos chuckled at their antics and slipped out of his half-undone robes with enviable grace, his bare feet soundless as he walked over to Raziel and captured his mouth in another slow kiss. He sat behind the younger vampire as Raziel managed to finally rid Vorador of the blood red shirt he'd been wearing, the garment falling in a whisper to the floor.

  
Raziel had to admit that, while Vorador might not be his first choice as a bed partner, his naked chest was... most appealing, indeed.

  
_How is this going to go?_

  
Vorador's voice was the sound of an avalanche in his mind. _What do you want, Raziel?_

_  
Everything-_

_  
And what does everything entail tonight?_ , asked Janos.

  
Raziel bit his lip, trapping a desperate whine behind his teeth. _I want- Vorador, I want to- take me, claim me, please-_

_  
Oh, yes._

_  
_Satisfied with his answer, Vorador caught the hem of Raziel's breeches to help him wriggle out of them faster. Raziel's legs fell open almost as soon as he was free of the offending garment, hips arching ever so slightly off the bed and the soft light of the fire playing on the thick muscles of his thighs and calves.

  
_You are breathtaking, Raziel_ , Whispered the Ancient. _Stunning, every inch of you._

  
Raziel dragged him into another kiss and climbed into his lap, his naked body rubbing deliciously against the sof fabric of Janos' breeches. He could feel the hard line of Janos' cock against him -and the knowledge that he'd been the one to inspire such desire in his two lovers made him grin into Janos' mouth, coy even as he pushed his own erection against the Ancient's. Janos made a breathy, quiet sound and held him close as he returned the kiss, tongue licking inside Raziel's mouth with fervor, his hands mapping every inch of skin he could reach.

  
_Janos... please._

  
Raziel's mind-voice was hoarse with pleasure. Janos shuddered at the sound of it and blindly reached for the vial of oil.

  
The cap came off with a subtle _clink_ and Janos poured a generous amount on his palm, warming it between his hands. Raziel moaned quietly and arched, hips angled up and back a perfect bow -a beatiful offering for the elders' enjoyment.

  
_Stunning_ , Vorador Whispered. _You were made for this, Raziel._

  
_Time to see if you are made for this as well, don't you think?_

  
Janos chuckled quietly, but Raziel had little time to appreciate the melodious sound. His mouth opened in a soundless moan as Vorador's hands found the firm muscle of his ass, large thumbs spreading him for Janos. The Ancient

  
_(please please stop teasing, Janos please)_

  
circled his rim with an oiled finger, applying the barest amount of pressure, barely pushing in.

  
_Beautiful._

  
His pleas died in his throat and Raziel bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, whimpering as Janos' finger finally sank into him, slick with oil and so very slow. Vorador hissed behind his back and Raziel mouthed at Janos' jaw, at his throat, bit down on the soft skin he found there, wordlessly begging for more.

  
_Yes, yes, yes, this, just like this..._

«Ah... _Janos_...»

  
Janos claimed his mouth again in a slow kiss, moving his finger slowly as Raziel hummed in pleasure. The pale vampire spread his legs further and sighed into his lover's mouth, hips rolling slowly on Janos' hand, fucking himself on that thick digit and panting quietly with the pleasure of it. Janos was attentive, picking up on subtle signs as if he'd known Raziel's body for centuries, and it wasn't long before his fingertip found the node of nerves that made Raziel's vision go white.

  
«AH!»

  
Vorador made a low noise, deep in the back of his throat, and wound an arm around Raziel's body while simultaneously bringing his other hand at the base of Raziel's wings. Their lover broke the kiss with a gasp, which turned to a low moan when the elder wrapped a slick hand around him. The combined touches made Raziel writhe, alight with pleasure -he felt hot, hotter than he ever remembered feeling, wet and achingly empty. He turned his head to press his face against Vorador's neck, every breath turned to quiet whimper as Janos's finger retreated, only to come back as two.

  
«Tell us how it feels, Raziel», growled Janos, pupils blown wide as he pushed both fingers inside the pale vampire, the spicy scent of arousal coming off the Ancient in waves. Raziel squeezed his eyes shut, clenching around Janos' fingers as if to draw them ever deeper.

  
_So good, Janos, yes, yes please more..._

_  
You look so beautiful, splayed out for us like this... relax, beloved, and we shall give you more._

  
Raziel bit his lip and made a quiet sound of protest as Janos slowly pulled his digits out, leaving him empty and aching. Vorador's touch, too, stilled on his erection and the elder grabbed Raziel beneath the thighs, lifting and turning him so he was now chest to chest with Vorador, who had cleanly arranged his own legs underneath his own massive frame. The tip of Vorador's erection brushed behind Raziel's balls, catching on his stretched hole before slipping between his cheeks, wet and hot and heavy and oh, Raziel _wanted_.

  
« _Yes._ »

  
Raziel rolled his hips back, teasing and intimidated at once. There was a reason why Vorador had once acquired so many brides, and Raziel was willing to bet it was not the prickly personality.

  
Vorador smirked, a hint of fangs behind his thin jade lips.

  
«Second thoughts, whelp?»

  
Raziel exhaled and suddenly Vorador hissed, eyes fluttering closed. Janos chuckled as he pulled his slicked hand away from Vorador's now oiled erection. A growl resonated as Vorador tightened his grip around Raziel's muscular thighs, and the younger vampire's last shred of control snapped. He lifted himself on shaking legs and reached behind his back to guide the tip of Vorador's cock to his entrance. He felt the head of it catch at his rim, and sank down with a deep guttural moan.

Vorador was _massive_.

  
Raziel arched, mouth open in a soundless gasp as he was breached, hands scrabbling frantically for an anchor as he was filled for the first time in centuries. Janos purred and caught his mouth in a deep kiss as Vorador pressed his mouth against the pale column of Raziel's throat, breath hitching as he sank into the tight, wet clutch of his body.

  
Raziel shuddered hard, feeling like the tremors had taken up residence into his very core. Vorador had stilled, and Raziel found himself dazedly grateful for the elder's patience as tried to adjust to the immense pressure inside him. His breath was coming in fast, unneeded gasps, hot and wet on Janos' slender throat, and his legs shook where they were held open by Vorador's thick thighs, white skin as soft as suede on the armored scales that covered the elder's body.

  
_All good?_

  
Janos' voice was soft, controlled. Raziel would have thought he was unaffected, hadn't the thick spice of the Ancient's lust filled the younger vampire's lungs with every breath he took.

  
«Good... yes», Raziel whispered, clenching spasmodically around the cock throbbing inside him. «God, Janos, _good_.»

  
Janos chuckled and brushed Raziel's silky hair away from where it had fallen on his face. He stroked the pale vampire's cheek, thumb pressing gently against that severe mouth until it obediently opened, taking the tip of his finger in and suckling.

  
«You'll be the death of us, Raziel,» whispered the Ancient. Raziel moaned softly around the digit between his lips, lashes falling coyly over his golden eyes, pupils blown so wide that only a thin ring of iris was visible.

  
Vorador hissed, then _moved_ , and Raziel bit back an undignified yelp when he found himself suddenly lying on his back, caged between the elder's arms. His talons scrabbled to hold onto large shoulders as the movement jolted the cock impaled inside him, made it drag against places Raziel never thought _existed_ before this, and when they settled again he could have sworn he felt Vorador into his _throat_. His cock throbbed where it lay across his hip and only when Janos bent again to kiss him did Raziel realize that he was whimpering softly -hot puffs of sound that the Ancient kissed right out of his mouth.

  
Satisfied with Raziel's submission, Vorador sat back and shoved his thighs up and back, tearing a choked cry out of the whelp before he started to move -long, slow, _deep_ thrusts that took all thought from Raziel's lust-fogged mind.

Gasping helplessly, all defiance and snark gone, Raziel arched- hips instinctively angling up to try and get some friction on his leaking erection, a needy mewl torn from his throat when the next thrust dragged right over his prostate. Above him, Vorador grinned, then bent his horned head to nip at Raziel's pointy ear. The feeling of fangs gently scraping against the delicate shell of his ear was enough to make Raziel gasp, involountarily clenching down on the thick cock splitting him open. Vorador's rhythm was slow, measured, as if the elder wanted to savor every stroke, and heat pooled low in Raziel's gut at the thought.

  
Slowly, experimentally, Raziel rolled his hips into Vorador's next thrust, gasping when pleasure shot up his spine like flames licking at his skin. His hips strained, whole body shaking as Vorador pulled back and sank into him once more, and Raziel's claws dug deep into the elder's heaving sides. All thought had fallen away, until Raziel's world comprised nothing but this- the pressure, and the overwhelming pleasure, and Janos and Vorador surrounding him.

  
_Yes- don't hold back, give me more-_

  
Vorador rumbled an avalanche of a chuckle, hips snapping _just once_ , a single powerful thrust that made Raziel's vision go white for an instant. He keened, angling his ass up, begging with everything but his voice, and Vorador rewarded him with a sharp bite to his throat.

  
«You know how to ask, whelp,» he murmured, his voice vibrating against Raziel's neck. The younger vampire bit back another strangled sound as Janos cupped his aching erection, thumb swirling lazily around the swollen head, smearing the seed he found there, slicking his grip. He pumped Raziel slowly, once, twice-

  
_Yes. Oh, god, yes-_

_  
_And stopped, his caress becoming feather-light and then lifting altogether, his azure hand coming to rest on Vorador's hard stomach, where muscles were flexing rhythmically with the relentless slow pounding. Raziel keened desperately at the loss of sensation, driving back on another deliciously deep thrust, walls gripping greedily at Vorador's cock. Head thrown back, he tightened his hold on Vorador's biceps, talons gouging deep into the elder's scaled hide.

  
Vorador hissed at the sudden, fleeting pain and Janos gasped softly as their lover's blood perfumed the air with _molten iron_ and _fire_. The wounds closed almost as soon as they'd been opened, but the scent alone was enough- driving Raziel to an edge that seemed to come ever closer and, at the same time, be entirely unattainable.

  
_So tight, whelp- it will fill you so, when I empty inside you. You need more, don't you? You want more-_

_  
Yes, yes, please, I want more-_

_  
So beautiful, when you beg for me like this. Ask, Raziel._

  
« _Janos_ », he gasped, eyes flying open, the realization dripping pleasure down his spine. «I... oh, yes, Janos, please...»

But the pace remained unchanged, Vorador taking him with slow, languid rolls of his hips until Raziel was breathless, his thighs taut and flexing where they'd fallen open to accommodate the other's thick corded body. Raziel had never been one to particularly revel in feeling vulnerable, but the sheer difference in size between them, the way those large talons were cupping his hips -only grasping now, but threatening all the same...

  
«I... I want... Janos, I- _oh_ -»

  
Janos hummed, mouth hot against Raziel's elegantly pointed ear. «What do you want, Raziel?»

  
The younger vampire squeezed his eyes shut, biting back a whimper that became a loud keen when Vorador pushed in once more -so _deep_ , so _good_ , still so slow, so _torturously slow_. It left Raziel panting for unneeded breath, made white-hot pleasure spike at the base of his spine, left him torn between _too much_ and _not enough_.

  
Vorador made the decision for him. Raziel arched on the next thrust, blind with need, pleasure sparking from that bundle of nerves deep inside. The last of his reservations fell away as he made a sound that was almost a sob, burying it in the hollow of Vorador's throat.

  
«I want- god, Janos, I want him to fuck me- _please let him fuck me_ -»

  
He felt the Ancient's mouth open in a slow smile over his throat, fangs nipping at the sensitive flesh, drawing the barest hint of blood... and Janos' hand fell away from Vorador's muscled chest, coming to rest teasingly close to Raziel's hard and painfully neglected cock.

  
Above him, Vorador growled, burying the sound in the hollow of Raziel's throat. The pale vampire lifted his head with a strangled moan, offering his neck to Vorador's razor-edged attentions, digging sharp claws into the corded, stony muscles at Vorador's shoulders. The elder did not seem to mind, his rumbling groan reverberating against Raziel's throat as his hips started picking up the pace.

  
«Oh, oh, oh please, _please_ , I- I cannot-»

  
Janos purred, still ravaging his neck with sharp biting kisses. His hand trailed up, ghosting over Raziel's heaving belly, fingers plucking at one dusky, perked nipple in a barely-there caress.

  
Raziel arched with a choked yelp, legs clamping around Vorador's hips, and Janos cupped his jaw, turning his head to kiss that sound right out of his mouth. Raziel's resulting muffled mewl made the Ancient growl, low and possessive in the back of his throat.

  
«Oh, we're keeping him,» snarled Vorador, lips peeled back on bestial fangs, muscles bunching as he plowed Raziel's pliant body. «We're definitely keeping him, _god_ , so _tight_ -»

  
«Make sure you do not come, love,» Janos purred, making their dark-skinned lover growl -a low, desperate sound. Raziel gasped, breaking the kiss with a wild moan as Vorador ground his cock against that singular spot deep inside.

  
«God- Vorador-»

  
Vorador's voice was a dark rumbling purr against his throat. «Oh, but you're sweet when you sing for me.»

  
«Ah- _please, more_ -»

  
«Not me - _hnff_ \- not me that you must beg, whelp-»

  
Raziel buried his face in the hollow between Vorador's neck and shoulder, keening with each increasingly-ragged thrust, his own hips jerking widly between them to try and find some friction.

  
«You... I never thought- oh, yes, _oh god_ \- you're cruel, Janos, you- AH!»

  
«Mmh. Still entirely too coherent, I see... Vorador, darling, do slow down.»

  
Vorador snarled above him, rhythm faltering, _slowing_ , his grip on Raziel's thighs tightening as Janos forced the younger vampire's hips back down on the bedding. Golden eyes, pupils blown wide, blinked open in betrayal, and Janos smiled sweetly down at him, still _completely_ _dressed_ , the _bastard_ , he-

  
«Do you have any idea,» Janos murmured, «of how absolutely delectable you look, like this?»

  
_Oh_.

  
The Ancient sounded _wrecked_.

  
« _Janos_ -»

  
Janos chuckled against Raziel's mouth. «I thought about this, at times,» he purred, one hand buried in Raziel's hair, the other slowly inching down his front. «As soon as Vorador commented on your beauty, I wanted to see you exactly like this -speared on my lover's cock, those beautiful legs framing his hips, writhing, moaning, losing control. And the sounds you make...»

  
The Ancient's hand closed around Raziel's erection, claws tiny pricks of pain that did nothing but enhance the pleasure, Raziel all but sobbing under the onslaught. His eyes closed tightly and

  
he had _no idea_ what kind of signal passed between the elders, but suddenly Vorador's thrusts were gaining speed again,

  
sinking into the divine wet heat of him,

  
the elder's hands around his thighs moving him as if he were a _toy_ , and his aim was _perfect_ , hitting that perfect spot every other thrust in,

  
his voice reverberating like thunder as he rumbled about how Raziel was going to _smell like them for days_ ,

  
Janos' slick, hot grip on him quickly falling into rhythm with the pace Vorador was pounding into him and- god, he was so _close_ -

  
« _Please, oh, Janos, please_ » he sobbed, trembling on the edge, needing something- _anything_ -

  
_Please let me come, I-_

  
«Come for us, Raziel.»

  
Raziel made a sound like he'd been _gutted_ , his head falling back on the pillows as he came harder than he remembered ever coming before, Vorador's rumbling growl in his ear and Janos kissing him senseless as he stroked him through it. Raziel convulsed in their grasp, vision going white as he felt long fangs -he was too far gone to guess who they belonged to- sink deep into his jugular, the sharp pain of the bite turning into yet another kind of pleasure which drew out the waves of his orgasm. He could only lay on the soft silk of the bedding, trembling with the fine aftershocks of it, the assault on his senses leaving him boneless.

  
It felt endless, and then, slowly, slowly, he started to come down from his high, panting breathlessly, internal muscles still constricting involuntarily around Vorador...

  
Vorador who was, impossibly, still rock hard inside him.

  
He moaned weakly at the realization and feebly flexed his hips, feeling as if his muscles had turned to water. The bite was released and a hot tongue laved over the wounds as they closed. Raziel shuddered, a last frisson of pleasure rolling down his back at the sensation.

  
Gently, torturously slow, Vorador pulled out, purring low in the back of his throat when Raziel whined with the overstimulation. Janos' hands were hot where they caressed him, ghosting over Raziel's shoulders, his neck, his lips gentle where they kissed his temple and the corner of his mouth. Raziel felt Vorador rearrange his limbs so that he was lying on his side and could not even muster the will to be embarrassed at his own exhausted weakness.

  
«We broke him, Janos,» came Vorador's chuckle, and Raziel weakly kicked out at him. Janos laughed, a musical sound, his hands soothing where they still stroked Raziel's arms and hair. «You are just bragging at this point, my dear.»

  
«With good cause... and I'm not going to fall apart» Raziel slurred. Vorador smirked, his own palms stroking down the soft white skin of his thighs.

  
«Just enjoy it. Behave and you might get a round two, whelp.»

  
Exhausted as its owner was, Raziel's cock gave an interested twitch at that. It was way too soon for him to go again, but the elders...

  
Raziel felt the mattress dip as Vorador laid down beside him, careful of the delicate wings still splayed open on the bed. At his side, Janos moved, neatly arranging long graceful legs on Vorador's lap -straddling his hips, trapping the other's cock between their bodies.

  
«Now... I do believe it is our turn, darling.»

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Haru for this.  
> I own nothing. Please forgive any typos I may have made.


End file.
